Behind the Emerald Green
by fallen pheniox
Summary: Li hasn't seen Sakura in seven years! And now that he's come back, is she already taken? S+S, E+T, M+? fic, please R+R
1. Default Chapter

Hi. This is another Card captor story. There is only two made up people in this story, and their names are Sayau Lee and Bryan Kent. Sakura and her friends are 18 years old and are attending high school. Eriol had moved back to England but keeps in touch with his friends. Li had left after every thing with the cards was over. Sayau is 18 years old, but Bryan is 19 though. Bryan has feelings for Madison and has no idea that Eriol was the one who had captured her heart years ago; he didn't even know Eriol existed.  
  
The title for this story is: Behind the Emerald green  
  
First chapter: The return of Syaoran  
  
Please e-mail me at ice_breaker_sakura01@hotmail.com  
  
It was a hot spring morning, and Madison was busy tending to her roses in her room. "There, now all I need is some wrapping paper and a ribbon. Then I can give it to Sayau to give it to Meilin." Then all of a sudden, Eriol appeared out of nowhere and Madison was so surprised that she accidentally pricked her finger on a rose thorn. She pretended it was nothing and smiled. "Oh, hi Eriol, I didn't know you were coming." "Hi Madison, sorry to drop in like this but I just had to talk to you about. Madison? Daijobu desu ka?" "Hai, daijobu." She answered. "You pricked your finger though, here." And Eriol walked closer to Madison and kissed her finger, and then wounded area disappeared. Madison blushed. "Arigato."  
  
While at Sayau's house, "I hope Madison gets those roses over soon, or I'll be late for my date with Meilin and with out the roses either." Sayau walked around the living room worriedly. Just then, Madison phoned and told him that the flowers were ready and for him to come pick it up. When she hung up, Eriol told her that he would come back to Japan in two months and stay for a year or so. Madison was so happy she hugged him. Eriol hugged her back and smiled. "Oh, by the way Madison. Don't tell Sakura yet, but I believe Syaoran is coming back here tomorrow." "Really? Wow! I can't wait." Just then the bell rung, and Sayau came in. "Eriol, nice to see you again." "Hey Sayau." "Syaoran is coming back tomorrow." "Great, can't wait to see him. Hey Madison. Have you got the roses?" "Here you go." "Thanks, bye." Replied Sayau as he left as quickly as he had came.  
  
When Sayau had gotten over to Meilin's apartment Meilin looked pretty mad. "Sayau, you're late." She stated. "Yes, but for a good reason." He answered as he pulled out the roses for Meilin. "Oh my god! These are the most beautiful roses in all of Japan! Thank you so much." Meilin said excitedly as she took the roses and kissed Sayau on the cheek.  
  
Sayau smiled, "They're the best because Madison grew them and you know just how unique and special they are. I was going to pay her for it but she said I didn't have to as long as I took care of it too. And of course I took extra good care of it for you." Meilin giggled and blushed a bit. "Thanks Sayau!" said Meilin, as she smelled the beautiful scent of the roses.  
  
The bouquet roses were unique. It was white with a bit of red on the tip, like blood on white. It was beautiful.  
  
While in China, Li was a middle of a meeting with the elders. "But you are the leader of the Li clan!" the 1 elder stated. "I have to go and that is my decision." Said Li. "You have failed the clan in getting the clow cards, and now you are not even taking your destiny as the leader of the clan!" exclaimed the 2 elder. "You can not change destiny. The clow mistress was destined to have the clow cards not me. I am still the leader of the Li clan, I just need to go back to Japan." Stated Li. "Do you have a good reason why?" asked the 3 elder. "I gave someone my word, and as the leader of the Li clan, I can not go back on my word." Li closed his eyes, thinking of her smile and signed.  
  
"And is this person the Clow Mistress? We elders have heard a certain rumor that you have fallen in love with her, is this true?" the 4 elder asked. Li blushed and looked away slightly. "As the leader of the Li clan, I will not lie, and the truth is yes." Answered Li.  
  
Yelan was not shocked when she heard her son say that. She knew all along that her son and the Clow Mistress were destined to be together since the day her son had come back from Japan. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know.  
  
"Please Elders. My son has his reasons and I believe he will bring great honor to the Li clan if he went. Please understand." Yelan pleaded.  
  
Sakura and Li hadn't seen each other in 7 years, but they had only stayed in contact for 5 years. Li couldn't stand another moment without Sakura in his life. Everyday he would dream about going back just to see her smiling face, but it was just a dream.  
  
"Well, we trust your instincts, Yelan, so we'll let him go, but he must be back within 1 year." Said the 5 elderly. "But, he will have to pick a wife by the time he turns 20." Said the 6 elderly. Then all the elders nodded their heads in agreement. "Thank you." Said Yelan and Li as they bowed and left the room.  
  
Li thanked his mother before he went over to his room and started packing for his trip to Japan. Li was finally happy in 2 years. He just hoped that Sakura had waited for him all these years.  
  
As Li was packing, he saw a picture of him and Sakura. It was when they had the Valentine dance and Li had asked Sakura to go with him. Sakura was hugging him and he was actually smiling. He hugged her back of course and blushed. Madison had somehow taken a picture of that. Li smiled. He was going to see Sakura very soon.  
  
While at Kinomoto's residence, "Tori! Have you seen Kero?" asked Sakura. Sakura had told her family about the clow cards a year after it was over.  
  
"No! Have you checked the fridge?" asked Tori. "No, I'll check now." Said Sakura as she walked into the kitchen. "KERO!" she yelled, "What are you doing? I told you I would bring you some dessert after I finished my homework." "I got hungry." Whined Kero.  
  
Sakura had changed a lot now, since Li had left. She always tried to finish her homework first instead of leaving it for the last second.  
  
Sakura grabbed Kero and headed upstairs. "How are we suppose to throw a welcome back party for dad if you keep eating all the desserts?" said Sakura. "Buy more." Suggested Kero. Sakura sweat dropped. "But you keep eating it." Sakura said with a sigh.  
  
Sakura's father had a business trip to attend to, and was coming back the day after tomorrow.  
  
At Zachary's house, Chelsea was trying to teach Zachary, how not to tell tall tales. "Zachary? Who invented the light bulb?" asked Chelsea. "Well it was Tomas Edison. and. did you know that back then, when Tom was still." started Zachary but was stopped when Chelsea slapped him on the head.  
  
Just then the phone rang. "Hello?" asked Chelsea. "Chelsea? Hey, do you have the book I lent you?" asked Nikki. "Yes." Replied Chelsea. "I need it back soon, so can you give it back to me on Monday?" she asked. "Sure thing." Answered Chelsea. "So, have you taught Zachary a lesson yet?" giggled Nikki. Chelsea sweat dropped and let out a sigh. "I'm still working on it." Nikki laughed. "Well, bye." Said Nikki as she hung up. "Bye." Replied Chelsea as she hung up.  
  
That night Li was at the airport getting ready to leave for Japan. "Bye mother." Said Li as he entered the plane. "Bye my son, and good luck." She whispered. Li sat down in the private part of the plane. It had the most luxurious couches and everything. Li couldn't wait until he saw Sakura again.  
  
While at Madison's house, "Walter, can you set up the balloons?" asked Madison. "Yes Madame." Answered one of Madison's butlers. "Thanks." Said Madison. "Michael? Did you get the cake ready?" she asked. "Yes Madame, there's just the chocolate icing left to finish." Answered one of the chefs. "Thanks." Madison smiled, she was going to throw Li a big welcome back party tomorrow, and she had asked her chefs to bake an extra large chocolate cake. The cake had 8 layers. There were all sorts of different types of fruits on it as well as other things.  
  
"Kate? Have you made the invitations I designed?" asked Madison. "Yes Miss, and I have already told the delivery men, and they are already delivering them. "Thank you." Said Madison. "Your welcome Miss." Smiled Kate. "Sakura will be so happy!" Madison told her mother. "Yes, she will. You're very nice to have done this for her." Smiled her mother. "Well, that's the least I could do. She's my best friend, and I like to see her happy." Smiled Madison. If it weren't for Sakura, she wouldn't have me Eriol for one thing.  
  
That night Sakura looked at the teddy bear Li had given her before going to bed. "When are you coming back Li? I miss you so much." She whispered before falling asleep. Her eyes had begun to water. "Sakura." sighed Kero, "That kid." then Kero too, fell asleep. Tori had peered into Sakura's room to check on her before going to bed, and he saw her tears rolling onto her pillow. "Sakura.. Can't you just forget him?" 'I knew that little brat would cause my sister pain, but I never suspected this kind of pain.' Tori sighed.  
  
The next morning Li had woken up on the plane. He was trained to be alert at all times so when they had landed he felt it and woke up. "I'm finally here." He sighed. Li wasn't so sure he should have come now, 'What if Sakura moved on and fell in love with someone else?" Li thought nervously to himself. He quickly took out his cellular phone and called Meilin.  
  
*Hello? *  
  
"Hello? Meilin it's me. I just landed in Japan."  
  
*Li? Hey Cuss! That's great! You have to meet my boyfriend. So how long are you staying and where are you staying? *  
  
"Only for a year. I'm staying at a mansion a few blocks away from Madison's house I think."  
  
*Oh, so when are you going to visit Sakura? *  
  
Li blushed, "Well, I. I. um. I was hoping. well. but.I would. don't ask."  
  
Meilin laughed. *I'll tell Wei to pick you up. *  
  
"Thanks." Said Li as he hung up. Meilin smiled.  
  
While at Madison's Mansion, Madison had woken up early. She wanted to make sure everything would go perfectly. Meilin and her had a plan. She quickly called Meilin.  
  
*Hello*  
  
"Meilin, are you awake?"  
  
*Yes, I was awake an hour ago. I couldn't wait*  
  
"Great, then let's get everything ready."  
  
*Yea! I'm just about to pick up Li*  
  
"Then I better call Sakura and give her the latest design I made for her." Madison squealed. Meilin Laughed as they hung up.  
  
Li was looking at his watch. "Meilin better get here soon. I don't want to waist another moment. If there is anyone trying to hurt Sakura, anyone at all. I'm going to beat the crap out of him." Li said quietly. Li had been training really hard. It was difficult for him in China; he had to juggle his homework, training and responsibility around. That's one of the reasons why he liked Japan. It was one place where he had friends that didn't care about his money or him being the leader of the well-known Li clan.  
  
"Hey Xiolang!" yelled Meilin as she ran towards him and hugged him. "Meilin can you get of me?" Li asked. "That was very nice of you. How about some gratitude." Meilin laughed. Li sweat dropped. Wei then came up and bowed politely to Li. "Master." "Get up Wei, you don't need to bow toward me in Japan." Said Li.  
  
Wei got up and took all of Li's luggages onto the car. Li insisted to do the driving so Meilin sat at the back sit and Wei sat in front. It was a lightning red sports car. New in the marketing area and very expensive. There was auto drive with it and leather sits.  
  
*Ring, ring* Sakura woke up and picked up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
*Sakura? It's me, Madison. I have a surprise for you! I'll be over in half an hour okay? *  
  
"Sure Madison." Answered Sakura. Then they hung up and Sakura started getting ready. Kero got up because his stomach started calling for pudding. "Sakura, do you have any more pudding left?" asked Kero. "Yesh, Qwrawebby flavored." Answered Sakura while brushing her teeth. Kero figured it out after awhile, yes strawberry flavored, and licked his lips.  
  
Half an hour later Tori came down the stairs. "When did you wake up monster?" he asked. "Half an hour ago, and don't call me monster." Sakura pouted. Tori looked at the table, Sakura had cooked him breakfast. "Is that for me squirt?" asked Tori. Sakura nodded. Just then the bell rung. "Madison's here." Sakura rushed to the door. "Hi there Sakura." Madison smiled. Sakura looked at her arms and saw another outfit and sweat dropped. "Hi Madison." Sakura groaned.  
  
In Sakura's room. "Sakura, try this on. It'll look great on you, trust me." Sakura put the dress on and looked at the mirror. The dress was beautiful. It was perfect for the heat; it was pink and white. The dress was up to her knees and had no sleeves. It had a turtleneck collar and it was thin. There was a pair of pink 2 inches high saddles to match.  
  
"Wow Madison! This is beautiful! Thank you!" Sakura hugged Madison. "Your welcome Sakura, here's an invitation to my party." Smiled Madison as she grabbed out the invitation from her pocket. "What for?" asked Sakura. "Well, it's just a party. No reason." Answered Madison. "Hoe?" Sakura had a questioning look on her face. Madison giggled, "So can you?" "Uh sure." Answered Sakura with a smile.  
  
At Li's Mansion, "Wow Li! This is even bigger than Madison's Mansion. Of course it's not as big as the one in China but it's still so big. Oh by the way, Madison gave you this invitation to her party." Smiled Meilin giving the invitation to Li. "How did she. Meilin, you told her?" Li asked already knowing the answer. Meilin looked down "Well you never told me not too, and besides, only Madison knows." Meilin answered. "Whatever." Said Li. "So are you going? It starts at 3:00 p.m. and it's 8:00 a.m. right now. If you're not going I'm still going and I'll tell Sakura that you didn't want to see her, but you came back." Meilin blackmailed. "That's blackmailing! Fine!" Li said. Then he went upstairs to the 3 floor and started to do his training.  
  
Soon it was 2:00 and Sakura was over at Madison's house. "Sakura! You look wonderful!" complemented Madison's mother. "Thank you." Sakura smiled as Madison and her headed up to Madison's room.  
  
"Sakura, let me do your hair, okay?" asked Madison. "Sure." Said Sakura. Sakura had let her hair grow out. Her hair was not up to ribs now and her hair was uneven.  
  
Madison examined Sakura's hair and then took out a few clips and headbands and things like that. When she had finished it looked magnificent. Sakura's hair was put into a sort bun like thing except looser. There were a few cherry blossom clips in her hair and a matching pair of dangling cherry blossom earrings.  
  
Sakura looked at herself. "Wow! That's great! Thanks Madison! But why did we have to make me dress up so much?" asked Sakura. "No reason." Smiled Madison. Madison was wearing a light purple shirt with no sleeves V-neck. The V-neck had a white out-line to it. With a skirt that was up to her ankle and there was a slit on her right side that went up to her knees. She had a violet see-through scarf around her neck too. She was wearing a pair of light purple gloves and two inches platforms to match. Her hair was tied up into a bun sort of thing as well. She had on a pair lavender colored rose earrings.  
  
It was 2:35 now and Meilin had gotten dressed up as well. She was wearing a dark blue sleeveless T-shirt and a red skirt up to her knees. She tied her hair into one ponytail with a red ribbon. (A/N: yes her hair is still up to her waist.) She had 2 long strips of hair the out-lined the shape of her face. She had on a pair of red colored rose earrings that Sayau had bought her for her birthday and white high heel leather boots up to her knees.  
  
When Li came out of his room he was shocked at the vision in front of him. "Hey Xiolang! Why aren't you dressed up yet?" asked Meilin. "M. Meilin?" said the shocked Li. "It's a new look." Explained Meilin as she went into Li's room and picked out a green sleeveless shirt and black pants with black shoes. "Here wear this." Said Meilin as she left his room.  
  
When he finished changing he came out of his room to see what Meilin thought. Meilin gave a thumbs-up sign. Li looked so cute like that. You could see his muscles and since his neckline was a bit low, you could see part of his chest as well.  
  
Meilin blushed slightly. "What. do you think?" asked Li. "Great! Sakura will love it!" Meilin exclaimed. "WHAT?" Li yelled. "Nothing! I meant Sayau. I meant you should meet him!" Meilin laughed nervously, "Let's get going before we're late." Said Meilin as she went downstairs. Li followed behind a little while later with his keys.  
  
Li drove Meilin in his Lightening red sports car even though Madison's house was only a few blocks away. He thought it was probably better. When they got there it was exactly 3:00.  
  
The bell rung and Walter let Li and Meilin in. Li and Meilin sat down in the living room, waiting for Madison. Madison came down the stairs with Sakura. Li looked up and saw Sakura walking down the stairs and turned crimson. Sakura could feel a familiar aura, so she turned to look in the direction it came from and froze.  
  
Li and Sakura starred at each other for a long time until the bell rung. They both turned away blushing madly and looked to see who had came in. "Hey Sakura! Meilin, Madison." He said. "Hi." They all said. Li looked at him in jealousy. "Who's he?" Li asked. "Hi, my name is Sa." Sayau started but Meilin interrupted, "This is Sam." Everyone looked at Meilin except for Madison. "Hoe?" Sakura wondered.  
  
"Uh. Madison, why don't you go and re-introduce Xiolang to Sakura, since I don't think they know how to talk to each other at the moment?" said Meilin with a wink. "Oh, right." Said Madison as she led Sakura and Li into the decorated room where Madison had put up a sign saying WELCOME BACK SYAORAN LI!  
  
Meilin dragged Sayau into the kitchen and told him about Li and Sakura. Sayau agreed to go with the plan. 


	2. The Plan...

Hi everyone! This is the second chapter for Behind the Emerald green. Hope you all liked the last chapter. I don't own any of the characters in this story except for Sayau Lee and Bryan Kent. Enjoy the story.  
  
"I'll help them, but you better explain this to Sakura. She's my friend and I don't want to lose her. Hey, why don't you ask Bryan to help? You and I both know that he likes Madison. We'll ask him to act as me. As long as he doesn't do any funny stuff." Suggested Sayau. "Great idea Sayau! I'll tell Madison and Sakura right now while you go talk to Li." Smiled Meilin as she went toward the room that Sakura and them were in.  
  
Sayau followed her. "Hi Madison. Sakura, Madison? Can I talk to you guys for a second, alone?" asked Meilin with a wink. "Sure." Smiled Madison. "O.K." said Sakura as they left the room.  
  
"So, did you just come here?" asked Sayau. "No." said Li glaring at Sayau. Sayau sweat dropped. "Well, uh. Sakura is really pretty don't you think? I mean, I haven't gotten the courage to ask her out yet but she and I are really close friends." Smiled Sayau. Li glared at him. "Really? Oh, well. yea I guess. I don't really care." Answered Li.  
  
"So what's your favorite flavor of ice-cream?" asked Sayau. "Chocolate." Li answered. "Oh, mine is. uh strawberry. Same as Sakura's of course." Answered Sayau even though his favorite ice-cream flavor was really chocolate mint. "Oh." Said Li.  
  
Sayau sweat dropped. He was running out of things to say about Sakura. He would have more stuff to talk about, if the subject was on Meilin. "So, uh. Sakura's really nice. She's got a heart of gold. She loves everyone, even some of the popular the girls at school who treat her so badly because they're jealous of her, but Sakura just smiles warmly at them. Man, lots of guys are crazy about her, but almost everyone at school votes us to be the number one couple at school. Sakura and me." Lied Sayau. "Really?" said Li getting more jealous every second.  
  
"Yes, do you want to know more?" asked Sayau with a grin. "Not really, I've met her before." Answered Li. "Oh really. How much do you really know about her?" Sayau gave a tint of challenge in his voice. "Why don't you quiz me and find out?" dared Li with a sly smile.  
  
"What's her favorite color?"  
  
"Pink and white."  
  
"What's her favorite flower?"  
  
"Cherry blossoms."  
  
"Who's her best friend?"  
  
"Madison."  
  
"What's the best way to get to her?"  
  
"That's a hard question, hmmmm."  
  
"I thought you knew a lot about her." Smirked Sayau.  
  
"Talking to Madison to get to her." Answered Li. He was guessing.  
  
"Did you get that in a book?"  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, lots of guys want to go out with her so they made a book about all the stuff she liked and disliked and stuff like that.  
  
"Really?" asked Li surprised.  
  
"Yea! What was the best present she ever got?"  
  
"The stuffed bear I gave her?" Li blushed. Sakura had said to him, that it was the best present she ever got, before he had left.  
  
"You gave that to her? O.K. What's her second favorite toy?"  
  
"Kero, the stuffed animal by her bed."  
  
"So you've been in her bedroom to huh? What did you do in there?" Sayau smirked.  
  
Li blushed and yelled, "NOTHING!"  
  
Just then Sakura came out. "What's going on?" she asked. "N.nothing." Stammered Li. Sayau smiled and went up to Sakura, "Hey Sakura." Li glared at Sayau and Sayau sweat dropped. 'Man! He's really into her. I mean I knew that Meilin said that Li was crazy about Sakura, but this is like life and death!' Sayau thought.  
  
"Hey Sam. Meilin told me that you wanted everyone to call you Sam now, since it's shorter. Like a nick-name." Smiled Sakura as she hugged him. (A/N: She doesn't know about the plan, she only thinks that Sayau wanted a cute nickname.) "Kawaiiii!" Sakura screamed as she hugged him. Sayau hugged her back. "Yea, it was Mei. I mean my idea. I thought that it was. yea. You know what I mean. So where's Madison and Meilin?" asked Sayau as Sakura let go.  
  
Li was steaming with jealousy now. "Oh, they're still inside talking. Meilin said they were planning a big surprise for someone." Smiled Sakura. Sayau smiled back. "Oh."  
  
Just then the music turned on and the lights turned off. Meilin peeked out of the door and winked at Sayau then closed the door quietly. Sayau got the hint and then turned to Sakura with puppy eyes.  
  
"Sakura? Do you want to dance with me?" he asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Sure." She answered. They started dancing and then all of a sudden Sakura excused herself to go to the washroom.  
  
When she had left, Sayau walked over to Li. "So you do know a lot about her. Do you have feelings for her?" he asked. "N.no." answered Li. "Good, it's easier for me then." He smiled. Li glared at him, but to his surprise, Sayau glared back to him too.  
  
While that was all happening, Meilin had told Madison about her plan. "This is great!" clapped Madison while laughing. "Now all we have to do is call Bryan." Said Meilin. Madison picked up the phone and dialed his number.  
  
"Hello, Bryan?"  
  
*Madison? * (Blushing on the other line)  
  
"Can you come over to my house for a while?"  
  
*You mean. to your house? Me? *  
  
"Yes."  
  
*Sure*  
  
"Great! Bye!"  
  
*Bye*  
  
Then Madison and Meilin headed out onto the dance floor. "Xiolang! Great news! Sayau's coming!" yelled Meilin as she ran up to Li. "That's great Meilin." Said Li grunting his teeth. Meilin smiled. 'I guess Sayau did a good job making Xiolang jealous.'  
  
Just then the bell rung and Bryan came in. "Sayau!" Meilin yelled as she ran up to him and dragged him off. Bryan was shocked, "What the.?" he started, but Meilin dragged him into the kitchen.  
  
Meilin told Bryan her plan, and he didn't agree at first, but when Meilin told Bryan that it was for Madison, he agreed.  
  
Then they went back to the room and Bryan started dancing with Meilin. Sakura came in, "Bry." but Madison interrupted and dragged Sakura into the kitchen.  
  
"Sakura. Bryan wants to be called Sayau now." Lied Madison. "But why?" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure." Answered Madison. "O.K." said Sakura as they went into the room. "Hey Sayau." Greeted Sakura and Madison with a smile. "Hey Sakura, Madison." He answered.  
  
Madison winked at Meilin and walked over to Li. Sakura followed. Sayau (The real one.) then went up to Sakura and asked for a dance. Sakura accepted.  
  
"Li, how come you didn't ask Sakura to dance with you?" asked Madison. "She wouldn't dance with me anyway. I hate dancing." Answered Li. "Li, you should try. Come on." Said Madison as she grabbed Li and started dancing with him.  
  
"You're not a bad dancer." Complimented Madison. "I never said I was." Said Li. Then Madison and Meilin switched partners.  
  
"Li, I never knew you could dance." Said Meilin. "I never said I couldn't." said Li. "Are you jealous?" asked Meilin slyly. "What could I possibly be jealous of?" asked Li. "Sam." Answered Meilin. Li glared at Sam.  
  
Then they switched partners again. Bryan was a bit upset that he couldn't dance with Madison any longer but switched anyway. Sakura was now dancing with Li.  
  
"Wow Li. I didn't know you could dance." Said Sakura. Li blushed. "Thanks. Dancing isn't a perfection that I thought I needed to perfect." He answered. Sakura smiled. "You're still really good at it Li. Do you do it a lot?" she asked. "N. no, barely ever." Answered Li. Sakura leaned closer to Li as the song took a slower rhythm. Li blushed.  
  
Just then the music stopped and the lights turned on. Madison's chef, Michael, came in with the huge cake. Everyone looked at it in shock, except for Madison.  
  
"Wow Madison. That's such a huge cake." Sakura said smiling. "I'll save some for Kero." Whispered Madison to Sakura.  
  
"Nice cake Madison." Said Bryan as he wrapped his arm around her. Madison wanted to take his arm off, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings. Meilin saw her uncomfortable look and grabbed Bryan's arm. "Sayau, why don't you grab some cake for me and Madison." She said smiling at Bryan. Bryan looked at her and then went to cut out a piece of cake.  
  
Sayau went over with him and quickly cut out two pieces of cake and gave a piece to Sakura. "Thanks." Said Sakura. "No problem Sakura. Anything for you." He said smiling. Sakura looked at him questioningly but then smiled back. Li glared at him as he walked by and wrapped his arm around Sakura.  
  
"Li, why don't you get a piece of cake?" asked Meilin. "I'm not feeling very hungry at the moment." Answered Li. "But Li, it's your favorite." Said Meilin. Sakura looked at him worriedly. "I said I'm not hungry Meilin. I'm tired, let's go home." He answered. Meilin looked at her watch. It was already five p.m. "Oh how time flies." Said Madison sadly.  
  
"Xiolang? Um. why don't you walk Sakura home? I'll drive your car. I'll help drop off Sayau and Sam." Said Meilin with a wink. Li blushed. "Yes, and walk slowly while you're at it." Smiled Madison. "Hoe?" asked Sakura, who didn't get what was going on.  
  
Without letting Li answer her, she quickly grabbed Bryan and Sayau and ran out. As soon as she had left, Li looked at Sakura. "Sakura. can I walk you home?" he asked. "Sure." Answered Sakura with a smile.  
  
When they had got to her doorstep, Tori opened the door. "Hey Squirt. You're home ear. What's he doing here?" asked Tori, glaring at Li. Li glared back at him. Sakura sweat dropped. "He just came back from Hong Kong Tori." Answered Sakura. "I thought you were going over to Madison's house." Said Tori. "I just came back, Li was walking me home. That's all Tori." Said Sakura, trying to stop the two. Li looked away. "Bye Sakura." He said quickly and walked away.  
  
Meilin dropped Bryan off first. "Bye Bryan. Thanks for helping us out." Said Meilin. "No problem. Thanks for the ride. Bye." Said Bryan as he got out of the car and walked to his doorstep.  
  
"So Sayau, do you want to do something first before going home?" asked Meilin. "With you? Why not?" answered Sayau. Meilin parked the car by Li's house and then took a stroll to the park with Sayau.  
  
It was dark and the stars were just starting to come out. "Aren't the stars beautiful?" asked Meilin. "Yea. Hey Meilin. About Li, he's really into Sakura isn't he?" asked Sayau. "More than you'll ever know." Answered Meilin with a smile. "Too bad. We won't be becoming friends soon." Sighed Sayau. "Li's a great guy. A bit stubborn and rude, but never like that around Sakura." Meilin smiled. "Just like you?" joked Sayau. "Hey!" laughed Meilin. "Just joking." Laughed Sayau. "I know." Smiled Meilin.  
  
They sat on the bench for a while, without moving or talking. Sayau wrapped his arm around Meilin. "Are you cold?" asked Sayau. Meilin was starting to shiver. "No, not really." Lied Meilin. Sayau took off his jacket and wrapped it around Meilin. "Come on, let's get you home before you catch a cold." Said Sayau getting up.  
  
Just then, Li was passing by. "Meilin? What are you doing with Sam?" asked Li. "Well. you see, he's my friend and uh. he. I mean I was cold so he lent me his jacket. "Yea, that's what happened." Lied Sayau. Li glared at Sayau but then turned back to look at Meilin. "You two seemed pretty close for just friends." Stated Li. "Why would you say that? We're only friends." Smiled Meilin nervously. "Whatever. Where's my car?" asked Li. "I parked it in front of your house." Answered Meilin. "I'll talk to you when we get home Meilin." Said Li. He glared at Sayau one last time before turning around and heading home.  
  
"Whoa. That was close. So, are you going to be O.K?" asked Sayau. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I can handle myself." Smiled Meilin. "O.K. then. I'll leave you alone then. Walk home with Li, its safer." Said Sayau. "I'll be fine. Now you better get home. You know there's a dance coming in two weeks. We have to be able to make Li ask Sakura to go with him, before someone else does. And the only way to do that is if you pretend to ask Sakura. Then he'd have to hurry up and ask her. Don't blow your cover, O.K?" warned Meilin. "I won't. If I do, I'll have to deal with you." Joked Sayau. "I'm serious." Said Meilin. "I know. Bye." Waved Sayau. Meilin gave him an untrusting look. "Don't you trust me?" smiled Sayau. "Fine. Bye." Hesitated Meilin as she finally followed Li home.  
  
'How am I suppose to make Li ask Sakura out? I could always give him hints that I'm going to ask her, but that won't work. He already knows something's going on. He doesn't seem to be the type that falls into traps easily, but Meilin does know him better than probably almost everyone. She just better know what she's doing.' Thought Sayau as he walked home.  
  
Li was sitting on a couch by the front entrance waiting for Meilin to come in. Meilin finally came and opened the door. "Whew, that was close." She said quietly as she entered the mansion. "What was close?" asked Li putting down the book he was reading.  
  
"Uh. Xiolang! I didn't know you were waiting for me. I wa. was, did you know there's a dance coming up in two weeks?" asked Meilin trying to change the subject. "No. What's going on here Meilin? Is there something going on that I don't know about?" asked Li. "N. no, of course not." Stammered Meilin. "Meilin, you know I don't like surprises." Said Li. "I know that Xiolang. Why in the world would be thinking that I'm going out with Sam?" asked Meilin nervously. "I never said you were going out with Sam. Meilin, what is going on?" asked Li. "Oh look, Wei. Uh Wei, can you please get some hot soup ready, I'm kind of cold." Asked Meilin.  
  
"Meilin. you better tell me." Ordered Li. "Xiolang, you just got back here. Don't you miss me?" asked Meilin. "Not really. Now you better tell me what's." started Li. "Excuse me Xiolang. I need some rest, if you don't mind, I'll talk to you in the morning." Said Meilin as she quickly rushed upstairs. "Meilin! Come back here, I'm not finished." Yelled Li as Meilin ran up the stairs. "I am!" yelled Meilin.  
  
"Wei, now I remember what really bugged me about her." Sighed Li. Wei smiled. "Yes Master. I am going to bring Meilin her soup now Master." Said Wei heading upstairs. "O.K. tell Meilin I'm going to have a lot of questions for her tomorrow." Added Li. "Yes Master." Answered Wei.  
  
Wei got upstairs and gave Meilin her soup. "Thank you Wei." Said Meilin politely. "Master Syaoran wanted to tell you that he'd have lots of questions in the morning for you Mistress." Added Wei as he was leaving. "We'll see about that." Smiled Meilin.  
  
Meilin quickly finished her soup and took a shower. (There's a bathroom connected to every bedroom and some separate.) When she was done, she quickly dialed Madison's cellular phone.  
  
"Hello Madison?"  
  
*Meilin? What is it? *  
  
"Li is getting a bit suspicious. We have to be more careful now."  
  
*O.K. don't worry. I called Bryan just a minute ago, and he agreed to pretend to be Sayau for a little longer. *  
  
"That's great. I'll meet you at school tomorrow early O.K?"  
  
*Sure, but why? *  
  
"I'll explain tomorrow. Good-night."  
  
*O.K. then, goodnight. *  
  
Meilin quickly went to bed after the phone call. The next morning, Li got up early to do his training as usual. When he was done, he went downstairs for breakfast. "Wei, can you wake up Meilin?" asked Li. "Sorry sir, she has already left." Answered Wei. "WHAT! Why didn't you tell me earlier?" asked Li. "Sorry Master, but she said not to bother you. She left while you were doing your training. You told me that you didn't want anyone to bother you while you were training." Answered Wei. "O.K. then Wei. I'll have to talk to her at school." Said Li.  
  
Li quickly finished up his breakfast and got into his car. When he got to the school gates, lots of girls were surrounding him.  
  
"Wow! What a nice car. Isn't this the new car on the market? It's expensive." Gasped one girl. "Forget that! Look at the cute guy driving it." Said her friend dreamily.  
  
Li couldn't stand it anymore, "Get out of the way!" he yelled. "Ooh, he's cute." Another girl flashed a smile at him. Meilin was standing only a few feet away from there. She was laughing with Madison.  
  
"This is priceless Madison. Do you have it on tape?" asked Meilin. "Yes, and I'm still taping. Look! Here comes Sakura." Giggled Madison. "I'll get this one." smiled Meilin as she walked over to Sakura.  
  
"What's going on?" asked Sakura. "Li is being surrounded by his admirers." Laughed Meilin. "Shouldn't we help?" asked Sakura. "No way!" laughed Meilin. "I feel sorry for him." Said Sakura. "Oh alright, let's go." Groaned Meilin.  
  
"O.K. girls! This vehicle here, and the driver, belongs to the property of Miss Sakura Kinomoto." Yelled Meilin in a serious voice, but then broke down in laughter as Li looked at Sakura and blushed. Madison laughed as she saw and heard Meilin screaming her head off with laughter. "Go Meilin." She whispered silently.  
  
Just then Sayau came along. "Hey Meilin!" yelled Sayau, but when he saw Meilin give a quick glance to Li he yelled, "Sakura! Great to see you! I've missed you." Then ran up to her and gave her a hug. Meilin was a bit jealous, but she knew it was an act and smiled.  
  
Li glared at him in jealousy. "Hey Sayau. I missed you too." Sakura smiled. "It's Sayau!" some girls coming screamed. Sayau was the most popular guy at school right now. Just then almost all the girls started running toward Sayau. "Bye Sakura!" screamed Sayau as he ran for his life. And his life did depend on it. Meilin and Madison laughed. Li was finally able to park his car.  
  
"Meilin. You better.what the? Sayau? Meilin, you better tell me now." Ordered Li as he stomped madly toward Meilin. "Those girls were." started Meilin. 


	3. Plan made Perfect...

Hey everyone! This is the third chapter for Behind the Emerald Green. Hope you liked the last chapter. I try to make things funny. Was it funny? Sorry the chapters come out so slowly; I'm a slow at typing. Please enjoy this chapter!  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
"Those girls were… uh, well, they're crazy about Sam and they say Sayau as a nick name. They think it's cool! Tee hee." Laughed Meilin nervously. "Meilin…" started Li. "It's the truth." Interrupted Madison. "Li, there's scratches in your new car!" screamed Sakura.  
  
"Wha…?" yelled Li turning around. He quickly ran over to his car. "Aw man. My new car! Well, I better get it fixed professionally. I'm never driving that car to school again. I better get it scratch proof while I'm at It." Sighed Li scratching his head. Meilin patted his back, "Well, now you've learned your lesson." Smiled Meilin.  
  
Just then Sayau came running back. "I think… *gasp * I lost *gasp * them." Sayau breathed heavily. "You're getting exercise." Smiled Madison. "I get enough playing sports, *gasp * thank you * gasp * very much. Having to run around the school *gasp *every morning is not fun." Said Sayau trying to catch his breathe.  
  
"Well you better get ready to run, because here they come again." Sakura pointed. Meilin laughed. "Aw man." Sayau started sprinting again. "Speaking of that, Li, you better run as well. Follow Sam, he has a secret way of losing them." Smiled Madison. And not long after she said that, the girls were screaming, "Ooh another cute guy, he's mine!" and things like that. Li ran for his life after Sayau.  
  
Meilin laughed. "Well, it'll be over in ten… nine, eight, seven… six, five, four, three, two… one… zero." Said Madison. Ding Dong. Went the bell. There was a sudden rush of students running into the school. Meilin laughed, "It happens every morning Sakura." This was the first time Sakura was actually early for school, so she never knew that every morning Sayau got exercises by running away from girls. "Hoe?" Madison laughed.  
  
"Oh, now I know what Sayau meant when I asked him where he gets all the exercises." Smiled Sakura. "Let's go now, before we're late for class." Smiled Meilin.  
  
When they got into their classroom, everyone was verily noisy. Some kids were throwing paper airplanes at each other while some were spitting spitballs. When the teacher came into the classroom, everyone settled down.  
  
"Class, today we have a new student here. His name Syaoran Li. Please introduce yourself." Said the sensei as Li walked into the now silent class. All the girls had a star struck look in their eyes.  
  
"Hi, my name is Syaoran Li. It's a pleasure." Said Li sternly until he bumped into Sakura warm felt eyes. Li blushed slightly. All they girls in the classroom shifted their gazes to where Li was starring and then shot death glares at Sakura. While most of the guys in the class stared at Li in way that said 'Don't even think of making a move on Sakura.' Of course, Li couldn't see that anyway.  
  
"Thank you Li. You may now take your sit behind Ms. Kinomoto." Said the sensei. Li stopped by Sakura's desk for a split second before continuing on to his sit. Madison sighed in happiness while Meilin smirked at all the other girls in the class.  
  
The first thing the had was a pop quiz on the math unit that they had just finished. The sensei had told Li that he needn't take it since he was new in the class and was behind in the class, but Li insisted on taking the test. Lots of girls in the class were now starring at him dreamily because they admired his stubbornness.  
  
When the math quizzes were all handed out, everyone started scribbling on their math quizzes and fast, but Li was the first one to finish. "You're done already? Are you sure you don't need to preview it, to make sure you got it all right?" asked the sensei. "No thank you sensei, I already did that." Answered Li.  
  
Everyone was amazed at the speed of his skills. Soon everyone was finished their quizzes and handed it to the sensei. "You've done pretty well class," said the sensei, "But there is one student among all of you that has done an outstanding achievement." Smiled the sensei. Meilin and Madison knew right away who it was. "That student is Syaoran Li, though he is new at this school, he's got a perfect mark one his quiz. Congratulation Li. And Sayau has done very well too. He has gotten 991/2%, he probably would have done better if he hadn't been trying to beat Li at speed." Smiled the sensei. Everyone was looking at Li now. "Wow Li, that's great. I didn't know you were so good in math. I mean I knew you were good, but high school stuff is so much harder." Said Sakura in awe. Li blushed, "If you need help on anything… I could… help." Suggested Li. "If she needs any help, she can get it from me." Smiled Sayau. "Thanks you guys. Li, Sam has been helping me with math ever since high school started." Smiled Sakura.  
  
Li glared at Sam in jealousy while Sam just smiled at him in a triumph sort of way. "O.K. Ms. Kinomoto, will you please face the front of the classroom. You can show your affection outside class." Said the sensei. Li and Sakura blushed. "Gomen sensei." Said Sakura bowing her head. "O.K. now let's get going with our class." Said the sensei as he turned to face the board and started writing a math equation.  
  
Lots of girls and boys were snickering at them but most were just jealous. Meilin and Madison were giggling. Sayau just sat there, he didn't know how he was suppose to react.  
  
After class they had a short break so Li decided to try to talk to Sakura alone, but Meilin had other plans. "Hey Sakura! I was wondering, would you help me with something?" asked Sayau as he walked up to Sakura. "Sure Sam. What do you need help on?" asked Sakura. "Well, you see… it's kind of embarrassing. Can I talk to you alone?" asked Sayau glancing up at Li. "Oh uh… sure." Answered Sakura. "Uh… Li would you excuse me?" smiled Sakura as she walked away with Sayau.  
  
Meilin was smiling as she gave Madison the cue to go help Sayau out. Meilin ran over to Li before the other girls could reach him. "Hey Li! Li can you help me get up onto that tree. I need to talk to you alone." Smiled Meilin. Li growled as he turned away from the sight he hated so much. Sam with Sakura. "Whatever Meilin." Said Li as he grabbed her by the waist and jumped onto a tree branch.  
  
"Why did you want to talk up here Meilin?" asked Li. "Because Li. You see those girls over there? The big group of girls looking around like they're searching for something? Well, those girls have a habit of always chasing the cute guys at school around. Right now they're trying to find you and Say… Sam." Said Meilin. "O.K… so what did you want to tell me Meilin?" asked Li in confusion. "Well, it's about Sakura. As you already should know, Sam has been after Sakura in a long time. As you know, Sakura doesn't notice this and well, Sam is Sakura's best friend that's a guy. Well anyways, there's a dance coming up and Sam told me himself that this will be his chance. He'd ask Sakura to go to the dance with him. What are you going to do Li?" asked Meilin acting as if she was worried.  
  
"Why are you asking me?" asked Li irritated, but quite worried. "Well, Li. Sam is going to ask Sakura. Aren't you going to stop him or something?" asked Meilin. "And why would I do that?" asked Li. "Because you love her you baka." Said Meilin in annoyance. "What are you talking about?" said Li blushing slightly but trying to control it.  
  
"Everyone already knows that Li. You can't hide it you know?" said Meilin. "What!? I don't know what you're talking about Meilin." Said Li, as he was about to jump out of the tree. Meilin quickly grabbed him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. One thing there are still wild girls down there that will destroy you, another, you're a chicken Li. You can't just run away from your problems. And I thought you were great at everything. You can't even face your emotions. Sakura deserves to know how you really feel about her." Said Meilin.  
  
Li closed his eyes. "Well what do you expect me to do Meilin?" said Li as he snapped his eyes open. "Tell her the truth and ask her to the dance. I thought you would have thought of that sooner." Said Meilin. "No Meilin. I can't. She's probably moved on already. I don't deserve her." Said Li. "Excuse me! You don't deserve her! You're pathetic Syaoran Li! After everything with the clow cards, you saving her life all the time and all. You don't deserve her! If you don't deserve her, no one else does. Li, can't you see that you're the only one for her?" yelled Meilin in disbelief. Li looked at Meilin in shock.  
  
There was silence between them as Li thought it through. While with Sakura and Sayau. "What is it Sam?" asked Sakura. "Nothing really. I just needed to get you away from Li for a while, that's all." Said Sayau as he stopped. Sakura looked at him confused. "What Sam meant was that uh… Meilin wanted to catch up on some stuff with Li. You know, since they're cousins and all." Said Madison. "Oh." Said Sakura. "By the way Sakura, if I act weird around you during these two weeks, don't worry about it. I'm just being ordered… I mean dared to do stuff." Smiled Sayau nervously. "O.K." smiled Sakura. "Hey Sakura. I just designed another dress for you. It's for the dance that's coming up in two weeks." Said Madison. "Madison…" said Sakura with a sweat drop. Sayau smiled. "Please Sakura. You just have to wear it. You look so Kawaii. Please, for me." Said Madison with puppy eyes. Sakura looked at her best friend and sighed. "Oh, alright Madison." Said Sakura. "Yeah!" yelled Madison really loudly.  
  
When Meilin heard the yell she quickly jumped out of the tree. "Where are you going Meilin?" asked Li. "Uh… nowhere in particular. I just remembered I needed to do something. Just think through what I told you." Answered Meilin as she waved goodbye and ran over to where Madison was.  
  
"See ya Sakura!" waved Madison as she ran toward Meilin. "Hoe?" asked Sakura. "Don't worry about it." Smiled Sayau. Sayau saw Li coming toward them and took a deep breath. "Hey Sakura? Can you teach me to dance?" asked Sayau although he already knew how to dance. "I'm not a very good teacher." Said Sakura nervously. "It doesn't matter." Smiled Sayau as he grabbed her up close and started to dance with her. Sakura was surprised by the sudden grab but relaxed a bit. When Li got into view of Sam and Sakura the first thing he saw was Sam and Sakura dancing. "What the point?" said Li to himself. "Sakura deserves better than what I can give her. She seems so happy with Sam anyways." Said Li as he turned the other way and walked away depressingly.  
  
"Meilin? Do you think we did the right thing?" asked Madison. "I was pretty sure about it before, but I didn't know Li was such a coward. He's a complete idiot when it comes to Sakura." Said Meilin. "I guess you'll really need to help him out." Said Madison. "Ya." Said Meilin sadly.  
  
Just then, the mad girls spotted Li and started running toward him. "It's him!" they yelled. Sayau, seeing that Li didn't even hear the wild girls heading his way, broke up the dancing he was doing with Sakura and ran over to Li's side. "Hey girls!" smiled Sayau. Some of the girls fainted while the others just kept running toward them. Sayau grabbed Li's arm and dragged him out of the way. "What the?" asked Li as he snapped back to reality. " What's going on?" asked Li as he was being dragged by Sam. "Girls, crazy girls. They're right behind us. You better start running." Said Sayau. "Why are you helping me Sam?" asked Li. Sayau looked at Li confused but then remembered what he was supposed to be doing.  
  
"Oh uh… if I let you die like this, how will I … uh… get any competition fun?" laughed Sayau nervously. Li growled at him. "What was that you said?" asked Sam. "N…nothing." Answered Li. Madison and Meilin laughed at the sight.  
  
That night, when everyone was at home sleeping. Meilin slipped out of the house. She quickly ran toward the park where she was supposed to meet Sayau. When she got there she saw Sayau sitting on a bench. She approached him and then sat next to him.  
  
"Hey Sayau." She said. "Hey Meilin." Replied Sayau. Meilin rested her head on his shoulder as Sayau snaked his arm around Meilin. "How long have you been waiting?" asked Meilin barely above a whisper. "An hour. It seemed like forever." Said Sayau. Meilin smiled, "Why's that?" she asked. "I've missed you Meilin." Said Sayau. "You just saw me today." Said Meilin. "I know, but it just wasn't the same. All day I neither chased by girls, being glared at by Li or else having to flirt with Sakura for no apparent reason. Meilin, I want you, not Sakura." Said Sayau sadly. Meilin smiled. "That's so sweet." Said Meilin as she gave him a kiss.  
  
"Hey. If that's what I get for doing that, I'll do that more often." Joked Sayau. Meilin glared at him but then started laughing. "Well, there's still school tomorrow. We better get some sleep." Said Meilin. "I guess." Said Sayau sadly. "I'll walk you home." Said Sayau. "No, that's O.K. We can't risk Li catching you." Said Meilin. Sayau sighed sadly. "Great! Now I can't even walk my girlfriend home." He groaned.  
  
Meilin looked at him sadly and went closer to him. They kissed one more time then Meilin headed back home. "Bye Sayau." She said. "Bye Meilin." Said Sayau as he sat back down and stared at the darkened sky. And soon he fell asleep on the bench by accident.  
  
The next day in Li's residence. Li breathed out and inhaled, concentrating on his moves and mind and nothing else. 'Who does that guy think he is anyways?' thought Li. (A/N: Then again, maybe he wasn't concentrating very well.)  
  
Li gave up and slumped down onto the couch. Then an image of Sakura and Sam passed through his head. "Urgh…" Li messed up his hair. Not that it wasn't already messed up.  
  
"Master, there's a phone call for you." Said Wei as he entered the room. "Tell whoever it is I'm busy." Said Li letting his sword drop to the ground. "Master, it's that girl, uh… what was her name, oh right. Sakura." Said Wei. Li quickly scrabbled to his feet blushing like mad. "Hello?" asked Li.  
  
* Hey Li! I knew you'd be awake. I was  
  
Wondering if you'd like to walk to school together or something. *  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure Sakura, when?"  
  
* I was thinking around ten minutes or so. *  
  
"Be right there."  
  
* Great! See you then! Bye! *  
  
"Uh, Bye." Said Li as he hung up. "Whew…" he left out his breath.  
  
Meilin was giggling from upstairs. "MEILIN!!!" yelled Li. "Yes Li?" asked Meilin trying to act innocent. "How many times do I have to tell you not to listen in on my phone calls?" asked Li. "This is actually your first. You told me never to listen in on your important phone calls, but I'm sure that was important." Meilin joked around. "Meilin!" groaned Li. "What can I sat Li, Sakura's waiting for you, you better get ready. You've got exactly 20 minutes." Smiled Meilin, as she was about to leave.  
  
"Huh? What do you mean 20 minutes? Sakura said 10, now there's only 8." Said Li. "Sakura always late remember. Now hurry up, you'd want to look your best wouldn't you?" asked Meilin playfully as she went back to her room to get dressed. 'Not to mention give something for the girls at school to chase after besides poor Sayau.' Meilin snickered when she got into her room.  
  
Li sweat dropped. He decided he would take his car, but not the newer one.  
  
While at Sakura's house. "Tori! Stop calling me that!" yelled Sakura. "Well isn't this the first. The squirt actually woke up early." Laughed Tori. "Tori!" yelled Sakura as she kicked her brother's foot from under the table. "Ouch!" yelled Tori as he glared at Sakura. Sakura stuck out her tongue. "Serves you right." Said Sakura as she ran back to her room with pancakes.  
  
"Oh no!" yelled Sakura when she looked at the clock by her bed. "What is it Sakura?" asked Kero as he slowly flew out of the drawer. "I was suppose to meet Li 10 minutes ago!" yelled Sakura as she quickly grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. When she got out the door, Li had just arrived.  
  
"Hey Li! You got here right on time! How'd you know?" asked Sakura as she got into he car. "Let's just say Meilin's got a mind of her own." Said Li as he pulled out of the driveway. Sakura sweat dropped. "Uh… huh." "You better take good care of my sister!" yelled Tori as he watched them drive away.  
  
When they got to school, it was still early so there weren't much people around. "Hey Sakura!" waved Sayau. "Hey Sam!" smiled Sakura. Li glared at him. Meilin followed Sayau from behind. "Meilin…" Li groaned. "Hey Li!" Meilin smiled evilly at him. Li stared at her. "What do you have on your mind Meilin?" asked Li. "Nothing." Said Meilin closing her eyes.  
  
"Three... Two… One!" said Madison as she walked up to them. "Huh?" Li and Sayau said at the same time. Then they heard a sudden noise like a stampede. "NOT AGAIN!!!" yelled Sayau as he ran for it and Li followed. "WAIT UP CUTIES!!!" yelled the stampede.  
  
Madison and Meilin laughed. Sakura sweat dropped. "Hey Madison! How's it going?" asked Bryan, as he got closer to Madison. "Oh hey Sayau. I'm fine." Madison smiled. Bryan blushed a bit, "Hey you know that dance coming up soon? Well… I was wondering, well… maybe you and I could… you know, go together." Said Bryan scratching the back of his head with one hand.  
  
Madison looked at him sadly as he looked down on the floor. Meilin looked at him and Madison and then shook her head. "Well, Sayau… I'd really love to go with you…" started Madison but Bryan interrupted. "Great! Thanks Madison. I'll pick you up at 8 sharp." Said Bryan quickly as he ran off.  
  
"Oh no." said Madison sadly. Meilin and Sakura went up to her and patted her back gently. "It's O.K. Madison. We'll think of something." Said Sakura. "Eriol would understand, besides…" said Meilin but she didn't know how to continue. Madison started to cry.  
  
Just then, Li and Sayau were running by but when they saw Madison they ran backwards and stopped by her. "What's wrong Madison?" asked Sayau. Meilin went up to him, "Sayau asked her to the dance with him." Whispered Meilin so that Li wouldn't hear. "Sayau…" started Sakura but Meilin interrupted. "Sayau couldn't go to the dance and Madison doesn't have anyone that's a guy to go with her. Not a friend anyways." Said Meilin. Sakura looked at Meilin as Madison nodded.  
  
"By the way, aren't you guys a bit busy?" asked Meilin pointing at the mob of girls after them. Sayau and Li nodded sadly and ran for their lives again.  
  
One week later, and two days away from the dance. (Lots of guys asked Meilin, Madison, and Sakura to go to the dance with them, but they all refused.) It was after school and the sun was just starting to set.  
  
Sayau walks up to Sakura and was about to pop the question but Li ran toward Sakura and tried to stop him.  
  
Hey! Sakura, I was wondering if …" started Sayau. "If you want to go to the dance with me!" yelled Li quickly. Sakura and Sayau stared at him as Li blushed when he realized what he did. Sakura smiles sweetly at him and says "Sure Li." Li blushed even more as he blew a sigh of relief. "You will?" he asked in disbelief. "Of course!" said Sakura excitedly as she hugged him. Li glared at Sayau, waiting for him to glare back. But to his surprise, Meilin walks up to Sayau and kissed him on the cheek, as Sayau put his arm around her waist. "Huh?" asked Li.  
  
"Great work Sayau." Said Meilin with a sweet smile. "It's finally over." Sighed Sayau in happiness. "What's going on?" asked Li glaring at Meilin.  
  
"We all knew you wouldn't ask Sakura at all unless we did something, so everyday we mad Sayau get closer to Sakura to make you jealous. And it worked." Smiled Meilin. "Meilin!" groaned Li. "Hey, I didn't know that." Said Sakura. Madison smiled sadly as she walked away. "Wait up Madison, what is it?" asked Sakura. "Bryan asked me to the dance remember?" sighed Madison.  
  
"O.K. whoever you are, explain." Said Li tapping his foot on the floor. "I'm Sayau. I guess we haven't been properly introduced. The other guy playing as me is Bryan." Smiled Sayau. "You mean you guys were playing around with me?!" yelled Li.  
  
"And you should be grateful. Poor Sayau here had to suffer." Said Meilin making a puppy face. Li looked at Sayau untrustingly. "He was with Sakura and he was suffering?" said Li in disbelief. Sayau and Meilin laughed. "Whatever." Grumbled Li as he got into his car. Meilin waved good-bye to Sayau and got in with him.  
  
"Now let's see. I'm thinking something formal, but not too formal to make to look too high classed. Something that shows a bit of your muscles." Started Meilin. "Meilin!" Li groaned as Meilin smiled evilly. "You've got to be prepared right?"  
  
I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll update ASAP! Please review! ^-^  
  
Fallen pheniox 


	4. Phrase 2...

Hey everyone! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter. You guys are the best! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed it and hopefully this chapter will meet up to your expectations. So on with the story right? Tee-he.  
  
_____________________________________  
  
When Meilin and Li got home, Li slouched onto his couch. He was tired but excited at the same time. "Master, there's phone call for you." Said Wei.  
  
Li quickly got up and picked up the phone. "Hello?" asked Li.  
  
* Hello? Is this Syaoran Li? *  
  
"Yes it is. Who's speaking?"  
  
* This is Madison! Meilin and I have  
  
got a great idea for your outfit! * Squealed Madison in delight.  
  
Li sweat dropped. "For what?"  
  
*Li! For the dance of course. I just finished it! Come over and try it on! *  
  
"Wait a second, how do you know my size?"  
  
* Meilin told me! *  
  
"I should've guessed. *Sigh*"  
  
* So hurry over k? *  
  
"Sure thing Madison. Bye."  
  
* Bye! See you later! *  
  
Li sighed. Just thinking about it made his head hurt. What if Meilin thought it would be cute to make him wear a pink bunny costume like she did last time. The zipper had gotten stuck and he had to wear it for the whole week.  
  
"Hey Li! Do you think this dress matches my hair?" yelled Meilin. Li hurried upstairs to Meilin's room. Meilin had tied up her hair into one ponytail and the red dress matched her hair band really well too.  
  
"Sure it's great Meilin, I have to go and try the outfit Madison made for me now, so bye." Sighed Li. "Really?! She's finished already?! That's great. By the way Li, you're no help at all." Said Meilin.  
  
Li laughed as he walked back down the stairs. When he got over to Madison's mansion, Li parked his car and walked up to the gate.  
  
"Sir, what is your name?" asked one of the guards standing outside the gate. "Syaoran Li, I've come here because of Madison." Answered Li. "You may enter." Said the other guard.  
  
"Li! You finally made it! Come on! I want you to try this on!" said Madison excitedly. "Why are you making this for me anyways Madison?" asked Li. "well, since Sakura's dress is so pretty, her date's outfit has to match!" squealed Madison in delight. Li sighed and quickly went into the washroom to change. When he came back out, Madison was squealing with delight.  
  
"This will be the best!" she smiled. Li was wearing a white long sleeve turtleneck with a green vest on top and black pants. The vest had no buttons so it was open, and on the white shirt, there was a black dragon.  
  
Li blushed as he turned to look at the mirror. It was pretty good; way better than the costume Meilin had made him wear in Hong Kong. It was ridiculous.  
  
"Thanks Madison. It's nice." Said Li. "Wait here for a moment. I just called Sakura earlier to come over as well." Smiled Madison. Li froze, `Sakura's here?' he thought.  
  
"Miss Madison, your friend Sakura had arrive." Said one of the butlers. "Thank you, I'll be right down." Yelled Madison as she headed downstairs leaving Li standing there in shock.  
  
As soon as Madison was out of sight, Li started to panic. `I can't stay here... I gotta... gotta go.' Thought Li as he climbed out of Madison's window and jumped out onto the grass and ran off back to his car.  
  
When he got home, he blew a sigh of relief. He wouldn't know how to face Sakura. "Oh Li! You look so kawaii!!!" squealed Meilin in delight. Li sighed. "What's wrong Li? Don't you like the design I made with Madison? I thought a dragon looked great on you." Said Meilin.  
  
"No, that's not it Meilin. Sakura was coming over and I ran off." Said Li. "But Madison and I were just about to..." started Meilin but quickly stopped herself. "What is it Meilin?" asked Li suspiciously.  
  
"Did I say anything? Ha ha ha, I must have said the wrong thing, what I meant was... Hey are you hungry right now, cause I'm just starving." Smiled Meilin as she ran to the kitchen. "MEILIN!" yelled Li. Meilin laughed.  
  
Li decided to read a few books while waiting for his dinner while Meilin quietly made a phone call.  
  
"Hello? Madison?" asked Meilin quietly.  
  
* Yea Meilin, it's me. * Whispered Madison on the other line.  
  
"Have you got Sakura?"  
  
* Sure thing Meilin. *  
  
"Good, this is phrase 2, so hopefully Li doesn't blow it cause he's so hopeless." Laughed Meilin.  
  
* They'll work it out sooner or later. * Laughed Madison.  
  
"O.K. then, bye. Until later that is."  
  
* Yea. O.K. Bye. *  
  
Just then the phone rang, "Hello! Sure thing!" yelled Meilin as loud as she could so that Li could hear her. "LI! IT'S FOR YOU!" yelled Meilin. "Stop yelling Meilin. Tell whoever it is that I'm busy." Said Li.  
  
"But its Sakura!" yelled Meilin. Li quickly scrabbled onto his feet and answered the phone. "Hello?" asked Li. "Hello? Li?" asked Sakura. "What was it you wanted to talk about?" asked Li. "Hoe? But Madison told me you had something important to tell me." Said Sakura.  
  
Both Meilin and Madison were on the line listening and laughing silently.  
  
"No, I didn't. Didn't you call me Sakura?" asked Li. "Hoe? Did you call me?" asked Sakura. "No." answered Li. They were silent for a moment, until Meilin sighed and started talking on the phone to try to spice things up.  
  
"Sakura? This is Meilin. Did you see how jealous Xiolang was when he saw you hanging around Sayau?" laughed Meilin. Li blushed madly, "Meilin!" he half yelled and half groaned. "Hoe?" said Sakura.  
  
"Were you really jealous Li?" asked Sakura. "Well, I... I was just... I mean," stammered Li uncontrollably. "Of course he was Sakura! He looked ready to explode!" interrupted Madison. "Madison?" asked Sakura. "Sure is." Said Madison.  
  
"Well I might have been a little." Admitted Li. "A little?" asked Meilin in disbelief. "Well maybe more than a little." Lied Li. "Li." Said Meilin in annoyance. "O.K. a lot Meilin. You happy?" said Li really annoyed with her. "Yup!" said Meilin cheerfully. "Sakura? You heard that right?" asked Meilin. "Yea, I did Meilin." Said Sakura blushing on the other line. Li blushed remember Sakura was still on the line, and him telling the truth in front of her didn't help him stop blushing.  
  
"I never... I didn't... I meant," started Li not knowing what he wanted to say. "Stop right there, Xiolang Li! I don't want to hear any more excuses! You love Sakura Kinomoto and that's the end of that!" yelled Meilin all of a sudden, making Li and Sakura blush madly.  
  
"Meilin!" Warned Madison. "Oh, yea, right. I mean, err... uh... Sakura would you like to come over for tea tomorrow? I heard that Li has err... some time tomorrow, away from his training." Stammered Meilin. "Is he still training?" asked Sakura. "Uh... I'm still here. Yea, I'm still training." Answered Li. "Oh, right. Gomen." Sakura sweat dropped, but no one saw since they were on the phone.  
  
"It's O.K.," said Li nervously. "So what about it Sakura? You are coming for tea tomorrow right?" asked Meilin, whom was loosing her patients. "Uh... sure Meilin." Answered Sakura. "Great!" Meilin and Madison squealed. Sakura and Li winced at the high-pitched squeal.  
  
"Oh, uh... I got another call coming in... uh... got to go! Bye!" said Madison suddenly as she got off the line. "* Yawn * I'm getting so... err... tired. Good night." Said Meilin excusing herself from the phone and hanging up. "Soooo... err... you're still training Li... it must be hard." Said Sakura nervously. "Uh... yea. It is, but it's worth it. It's better to come here and train then to stay in Hong Kong and be the leader of the Li clan." Said Li. They stayed silent on the phone for a while. "Err... so how do you like it here so far Li?" asked Sakura. "It's fine, err... what about you? Err... stupid question; I mean," stammered Li nervously. Sakura giggled on the other line. "I've been here my whole life Li." "Yea, um... I know. Stupid question huh?" asked Li blushing. "No, you probably just forgot." Answered Sakura sweetly. "Uh... yea." Answered Li.  
  
While Li was making a fool out of him, Meilin quickly got out her cell and dialed Madison's number. "Madison, everything's going as planned." Said Meilin excitedly. "Great! So you've told Wei what to do already?" asked Madison. "Yup, sure did. He understands." Said Meilin. "That's great. Meilin, you're really evil you know that?" said someone on the line. "Huh? Who's that?" asked Meilin. "It's Sayau. He just called and then you called." Answered Madison. "Oh, O.K." said Meilin. "You don't sound to happy to hear me." Said Sayau putting on a hurt tone in his voice. "Knock it off Sayau, of course I'm happy. You know that. We just have something to do." Said Meilin.  
  
"Yea, I know. So when do I have to get there?" asked Sayau. "Precisely 3:30 sharp. That's about the time where Li runs out of things to do and makes his move." Said Meilin slyly. "Very well. You really owe me big time Meilin." Sighed Sayau. "Yup, dinner and moonlight stroll, my treat. I know." Giggled Meilin making Sayau blush.  
  
"* Cough, cough. * Uh... Meilin, you've seem to got everything under control right now, so I'll just go to sleep now, k?" asked Madison though she really didn't need an answer. "O.K. good night Madison." Said Meilin. "Bye." Said Sayau. "Good night you guys, and good luck tomorrow Sayau." Madison giggled as she got off the line.  
  
"Yea." Sayau sighed. "And don't blow it." Said Meilin sternly. "I'm hurt Meilin. Don't you trust me?" asked Sayau putting on a hurt tone in his voice again. Meilin giggled. "Well, see you tomorrow then Meilin." "Good night." Smiled Meilin as she hung up.  
  
A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I've been busy. Please review though, if you don't, I won't be posting any more chapters. Hehe. Well, thanks for reading! Bye! ^-^  
  
Fallen Pheniox 


End file.
